


Satisfaction

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Nenhum homem conseguia satisfazer Menchi, mas Hanzo estava disposto a tentar.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot especial de Dia dos Namorados. E o ship da vez é... Hanzo x Menchi! Por essa vocês não esperavam, não é? Acho que nunca encontrei uma fanfic deles, não no fandom brasileiro, pelo menos. De qualquer forma, ela ficou bem curtinha, só um tira-gosto mesmo. No futuro, escreverei mais sobre esses dois.
> 
> Sugestão de música: Satisfaction (Rolling Stones)

Arruinado. Era essa a única palavra que circulava por sua mente. Se ele tivesse cabelos, já os teria arrancados todos. Como não os tinha, contentou-se em alisar a careca. Hanzo abaixou os olhos para a zona aos seus pés. O curry estendia-se por todos os lados no piso branco; pedacinhos de carne, batata e cenoura dançando debochados na mistura de temperos. Ao fitá-los, o shinobi via seu próprio sangue, líquido vital e precioso que dedicara com todo o seu fervor àquela tarefa cotidiana, mas difícil. Sobre o fogão, as esperanças eram ainda menores. O arroz queimava.  
— Droga! A Menchi vai chegar em menos de cinco horas, e eu ainda não tenho nada pronto.  
Hanzo sentou-se em um canto, lamentando o próprio fracasso. Normalmente, ele se limitaria a preparar uma panela de macarrão, pouco lhe importando que ficasse cozido demais. No entanto, aquele não era um dia normal. Depois de meses separados por conta do trabalho, ele reencontraria a Hunter de cabelos rosados que arrebatara seu coração no instante em que atirou seu prato para longe.  
— Está horrível! — dissera a examinadora, fazendo uma careta para o sushi.  
O orgulho de Hanzo quase explodira naquele instante. Como poderia um ninja habilidoso como ele ser rebaixado por conta de um peixinho sem vergonha?! Se fosse uma luta no mano a mano, derrotaria qualquer um! Ele tinha uma honra a zelar, raios! E aquela Hunter metida a cozinheira realmente acreditava que conseguiria subordiná-lo? Justo ele, o incrível e forte Hanzo? Ela acreditava mesmo?!  
Ha! Pois ela o conseguiu.  
— Eram tempos mais fáceis — murmurou Hanzo, lembrando-se da aventura que fora o Exame Hunter. — Mas agora eu preciso arrumar isto aqui e preparar um jantar delicioso!  
Limpou a cozinha em poucos minutos. Na impaciência de cozinhar uma refeição divina às pressas, esqueceu-se de secar completamente o chão e escorregou miseravelmente enquanto carregava a caixa de ovos. Hanzo conseguiu salvar a maior parte deles, mas se assustou com o cheiro de queimado que preenchia o cômodo e quase derrapou outra vez ao se pôr de pé.  
— O arroz! Eu não desliguei a droga do fogão!  
Não havia mais o que fazer. Apenas os soldados mais próximos da superfície poderiam ser salvos. Os que estavam mais ao fundo da panela restavam irremediavelmente queimados. Hanzo comeria sem problema algum, mas Menchi era capaz de matá-lo por lhe servir aquela tristeza de comida.  
— Não desista, homem. Afinal, você é um ninja ou não?  
Limpou a cozinha outra vez. Agora só lhe restavam parcas três horas. Com o coração pulsando acelerado, Hanzo abriu todos os armários. Não havia nada neles além de biscoitos de sal e pacotes e mais pacotes de macarrão de todos os tipos. Engoliu em seco.  
— Vai ter de ser macarrão.  
Enquanto a massa cozinhava, Hanzo abriu a geladeira em busca de tomates. O curry não dera muito certo — e a lembrança do sangue espalhado no chão ainda doía —, mas molho de tomate era à prova de idiotas, certo? Bastava não derrubar de novo o bendito conteúdo da panela. Hanzo inspirou fundo e iniciou o trabalho.  
Derrubou a panela depois de vinte minutos.  
— Não é possível! Como alguém pode cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes?!  
Frustrado, ele alisou a careca. Só então se lembrou da massa.  
— O macarrão!  
Seu estado era deplorável. Nem mesmo um cachorro comeria aquilo. Hanzo desfez-se da comida, limpou o chão pela enésima vez e ergueu o rosto em uma prece silenciosa. Chegara o momento de adotar medidas drásticas.  
— Alô, mestre? — disse ao telefone. — O senhor pode chamar a minha mãe? É urgente.  
Conforme o esperado, ela lhe deu uma bronca por não saber cozinhar. Um ninja adulto viajando pelo mundo, Hunter ainda por cima! Que vergonha. Que vergonha. E mais outras tantas coisas que as mães sempre dizem quando ficam irritadas.  
— Por favor, mãe, a Menchi vai chegar em menos de duas horas e eu não sei o que fazer!  
— Oh, uma mulher! — Do outro lado da linha, a mãe pôs-se a rir toda orgulhosa. — Neste caso, deixe-me dar um conselho.  
— Sim, sim — murmurou Hanzo, ouvindo com atenção.  
As horas se passaram. Menchi chegou ao apartamento um pouco depois do combinado, mas Hanzo recebeu-a com um sorriso e beijou sua mão. Um leve rubor surgiu no rosto da Hunter Gourmet.  
— Ora, não lembrava que você era tão cavalheiro.  
— E eu lembrava que você é bonita, mas não pensei que fosse tanto — rebateu Hanzo em tom sedutor.  
Ele era só alegria enquanto acompanhava Menchi até a mesa de jantar. Pelo canto dos olhos, observava o vestido dela com discrição, apreciando a forma como os cabelos soltos caíam sobre o colo. Ela sorriu com meiguice e lançou o olhar sobre a mesa. Toalha branca de renda. Velas acesas. Flores perfumadas.  
— Quanto capricho!  
— Espere só até ver a comida — respondeu Hanzo com orgulho.  
Ele buscou a travessa na cozinha para pô-la sobre a mesa. Sentia os braços tremerem de excitação. Quando puxou a tampa metálica que cobria sua obra de arte, quase estremeceu com o alívio e a satisfação de proporcionar à namorada um jantar feito por ele e só por ele.  
Menchi, ao contrário, limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas.  
— Sanduíches?  
— Os melhores que você já provou.  
Hanzo recostou-se em sua cadeira, lembrando-se das palavras de sua mãe. Ela lhe dissera que, quando se cozinha com amor, nada mais importa. Bem, o shinobi colocara todo o seu amor nos sanduíches. Por isso, mesmo sentindo fome, não conseguiu se servir deles. Estava ansioso demais para saber se Menchi aprovaria. Seus olhos eram dela.  
— Hum... — fez a Hunter, mastigando lentamente. — Hanzo — chamou, pousando o sanduíche mordido em seu prato.  
— Sim? — A expectativa brilhou em seus olhos.  
— Está horrível. Tente de novo.  
E só. Simples assim. Menchi esmagou seu coração e depois se dirigiu à cozinha, provavelmente para preparar um jantar de verdade. Hanzo cobriu o rosto, humilhado. Não conseguia compreender onde errara. Será que seu amor não era o bastante?  
Com um suspiro, levantou-se para ir até Menchi e observá-la fazer milagre com os pacotes de macarrão e a meia dúzia de legumes que ele guardava na geladeira. Pensando bem... A comida de sua mãe era intragável.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da one. Para mais fanfics que destacam ships héteros de Hunter x Hunter, confiram as histórias: “Um sonho possível” (Kurapika x Senritsu), “A mestra das poções” (Pokkuru x Ponzu), “Contra-ataque” (Meruem x Komugi), “Costura” (Kuroro x Machi), “Bruto” (Basho x Senritsu) e “Razões” (Hisoka x Machi). Ou simplesmente digam nos comentários quais ships gostariam de ver contemplados nas minhas futuras fanfics.


End file.
